


Up, Up, And Away

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Affection, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Caring, Carrying, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I am a sucker for Jackieboy carrying people, In case anyone hasn't noticed, Introspection, It will never stop, Late at Night, Medical Procedures, Medical Reading, Multiple Selves, Overworking, Protectiveness, Queerplatonic Jackieboy/Schneep, Reading Aloud, Sleepiness, Studying, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trust, light banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: It's been a very long day, an extremely long night, Schneep is sleep-drunk and Jackieboy is the best dad friend.





	Up, Up, And Away

_This isn’t exactly the best bedtime story I could tell. Come to think of it, this isn’t even a story._

As he thumbed through the textbook propped on his knee, Jackieboy offered a sideways glance to his companion. Schneep blinked back with a weary smile, tilting his head and squirming slightly closer so he could see what page they were on.

They were  _nowhere_  near done with this, Jackie noted, resisting the urge to despair. Henrik had been working incredibly hard lately; he had a series of upcoming tests to renew his doctor’s license and he needed to brush up on some of the terminology. Jackie had promised to help him, so help him he would—even if it meant numbing his own brain in the process.

Schneep must have caught sight of Jackie’s pursed lips or noticed the little sigh he suppressed because when the hero glanced back at him a second time, his smile had disappeared.

“Do you want me to read?” he questioned resignedly, holding out a hand for the book. “I know you don’t really want to—”

“No, no, no, I’m just fine keepin’ on,” Jackieboy cut him off, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against his side so he could see the pictures as he continued determinedly, “This is an example of an electropherogram from a pGEM control. Note that the first—”

“Shhh,” Schneep hushed him with a light chuckle. “I’m right next to you; you will talk my ear off!”

“Well, maybe we’ll reach the part that lets you know how you reattach it.” Grinning wryly as the doctor elbowed him, he cleared his throat and lowered his voice to the smooth, sweet tones he often used with kids who were too shy to talk to him. He read the words without hearing them, instead opting to imagine those kids’ adorable little faces staring up at him with awe and wonder. He had a feeling they would be more entertained by his comics, though; this would put them to sleep.

“Notice that the two C’s at bp 12-13 are not well separated. All of this is normal, but reinforces the suggestion to place your primer at least 15-20 base pairs away from…your…” Jackie paused as a soft noise from Schneep distracted him, peeking curiously at the doctor and then doing a double take when he saw that, somewhere during the reading, he had balled up and tucked his head against his knees. His glasses were crooked, his hair mussed so it covered most of his face, but in the new silence Jackie could hear his breaths—too slow and deep to be anything close to alert.

It seemed the kids weren’t the only ones he could put to sleep with this, he mused in surprise, easing the book shut. His satisfaction with his early escape from studying faltered slightly when he felt a gentle shift of weight as the other relaxed closer to him. Keeping his own frame stiff and unmoving, Jackie considered how vulnerable he was letting himself become, unconsciously or otherwise. Warm fondness curled close in his chest at the thought of his friend’s trust. He knew he would take care of him. He knew he was  _safe_ with him.

Well, he wasn’t about to try bringing him around; obviously he needed the rest. He was in a constant state of sleep deprivation as it was and there was no reason to keep reading; he wouldn’t be able to focus. He’d kill his back sleeping like that, though. Setting the book aside, Jackie peered across the dim lab to the cot awkwardly laid out in the corner, which didn’t look particularly appealing. Henrik’s actual bedroom was on the other side of the  _building_ , but it wasn’t like he weighed much. Jackie had always been able to carry him without much effort.

“Okay, buddy.” He placed a hand on his shoulder and an arm under his knees, gingerly unfolding him from his ball so he could heft him off the floor. “Up, up, and away.”

Henrik’s breathing faltered and he twitched a little as soon as Jackie lifted him but he was already committed to the motion, so he fully straightened and tightened his hold on him, staying still, hoping he would settle back into his doze. His heart sank a little when identical blue eyes blinked open and his friend lifted his head.

“What’re you…?” he mumbled, barely audible, staring at him in dazed confusion.

“Sorry,” Jackie offered in a whisper, trying not to let his voice reflect his disappointment. “Didn’t mean to wake you…Just go back to sleep and I’ll get you to bed.”

“But…I can walk…”

Jackieboy shook his head, readjusting his position so he was a little more secure against his chest. Even as he slid an arm around the older Ego’s neck, Schneep halfheartedly kicked his feet in protest, losing one of his loafers along the way.

“I can walk, Jackie-e-e…”

“Not like this, you can’t.” Keeping his voice quiet but firm, leaving no room for argument, Jackieboy nudged the lab door open with the toe of his boot, letting it slide closed behind them as he took him into the hall. Henrik argued anyway, as best he could.

“Is just a lil’ walk…Nothing t’carry me for…Y’think I can’t make it from he-e-ere? Just g-give me coffee, I could run the marathon…”

Thanks to his drowsiness, the doctor’s accent was coming in far too strong for Jackie to understand much of what followed. He suspected half of the sentences were in German anyway, but every so often he could catch bits and pieces. “…lot’f running in my prof—profession…’specially with the mental ones…try to talk t’ them an’ they get out’f their straitjackets an’ try to kill you…Then I’m left t’ clean up after them, the other doctors blame it  _all_  on me…”

“Do they now?” Jackie acknowledged in a low voice, not bothering to hide the frown which surfaced at that. As he’d suspected, Henrik didn’t notice it, tucking his face against the curve of the hero’s shoulder and nodding minutely.

“Bennett’s the one who locks them up. Is always his fault, everything,” he slurred, each word becoming fainter than the last. “He kept…He kept…H-He…” His voice finally drifted off and Jackie sighed in relief at the little purring snores that followed—though he did file a note in the back of his mind to ask about the offending Dr. Bennett later on.

His pace quickened a little as he moved into the bedroom; his eyes had adjusted to the dark so there wasn’t any need to turn the light on. Crouching, he slid the bedcovers aside as best he could while still supporting his charge. As soon as he lowered him down, Schneep twisted onto his stomach and let his arm fall toward the floor, sighing contentedly.

The warmth in his chest had returned, Jackie discovered as he carefully pried Henrik’s glasses off and set them on the nightstand so they wouldn’t stay bent against the pillow. Running an affectionate hand over his friend’s green fringe, he murmured, “Sleep well,” and then soundlessly made for the door.


End file.
